Ancient Passion
by Love Eternity
Summary: Politics and Secrets push Edward and Isabella together, will they realize the love they share or will the enemy destroy them and there kingdom before they know what to do?
1. Chapter 1

ANCIENT PASSION

Eclipse was a strong kingdom that was famed for its fierce warriors and its strong king. All the clans had come together and chosen the most cable man to lead them into war against the strangers whom had landed on their shores, now King Charles was growing old and weak and as sad as it was they needed a new king to rule.

Princess Isabella was famed for her kind heart and beauty all through the land although few had ever set eyes on her. Her compassion made all know that she would one day make a beautiful, wise queen, and a loving mother and wife to the next king. So it was with a heavy heart that King Charles sent out word to all the leaders, the princess was to choose a husband in three days and all the men how wished to pursue her were to come to Forks and seek her hand.

Isabella watched from her window as large ships came into the dorks, she knew her duty, but to see this day come was saddening for her. She had always dreamed of a life outside her politic duties, having to wed at her own time but alas those were just dreams. To fulfill ancient customs that women generations before her had pursued was what she had been trained for all her life, this her duty to her people to choose a good husband, more than that a good king for her people.

Her ladies in waiting rushed in and helped with her bath, today they filled her tub with freesia petals and washed her hair in rose scented soap. After they were pleased that her translucent skin was even cleaner than usual they dressed her in a gold dress, it was a beautiful silk dress and most of the hand maids gushed at it but to Isabella it was a bit too much.

Silently after they were done the girls left her room, she was left staring at the beautiful art work on the wall, and it was a painting of the King, the late Queen Renee and herself. Isabella could remember very little of her mother, all people ever said was she was a just and fair woman, she took care of her husband and the people. Isabella only hoped she could do a little of what her mother seemed to have accomplished, she only hoped the people would love her as well.

Leaving her chambers the princess held her head high, back straight and walked firmly yet as gracefully and slowly as was expected of a lady who was of high standing but was on her way to do important things.

On her way to the throne room the servants stopped to bow and a few offered her greetings which she replied to smiling, as she walked into the room she could hear the commotion, people were talking all around but as soon as people started to notice her presence they all fell silent but although everyone's attention was on her the princess continued to walk to the front.

Her head never turned to the right or the left; her eyes were merely fixed on the throne at the front. The King gave her small smile showing his pride but she gave no sign that she saw it, although her heart stopped beating as loud as it had been.

As she sat down on her father's right hand side, she finally saw all the men that had gathered in the hall. She willed herself not to blush from the attention she had, many of the people present had last seen Isabella when she was just a baby or a young child now… they could see the woman the princess had become.

Many of the men just looked at her pleased that she was beautiful as many had been led to believe, her brown was so long it dropped to the end of her back, it was braided on the sides in beautiful designs, and the red tint it had in it served to remind most of her exotic background. Her body although petite showed signs of been mature, her brown doe eyes were not overly large showing her innocence but they also carried determination.

The men who to complete for her were standing at the very front with their fellow soldiers who would serve as witnesses to all they said to the king and the words that were declared among them all. King Charles woke from his throne; his eyes looked at all the young men and their fathers.

He had fought alongside many of them, now one of their children was to care for his daughter, the only thing he had left from his beloved Queen, his eyes were hostile as he took very man's stand in. he regarded them all as unworthy but it was not his choice anymore, e just hoped Isabella would find the loved he had.

"Today the clans gather to honor a ceremony that has been carried on for years, today the first sons of every clan comes to seek the hand of the princess. It is a day we remember our unity, our choice to stay in peace with each other. As the young learn to follow our ways we to learn to say good bye. Every son will be required to do as a challenge by the princess' choice. The rules are simple you do not complete it or you fail then you will be disqualified."

The King's speech was short, to the point. They all knew why so many wished for Isabella's hand, even if she had been the ugliest woman to look upon they would have still tried to win her hand. She was the future queen and for one reason or another they all wanted to be king.

The clan elders stepped forward each accompanied by their wives or/and the first sons. Aro from the mountains was the first among many. He bowed before he straightened up, Isabella looked at the strange man he wore a smile that looked caring and inviting but the way he carried himself scream danger. Lady Sulpicia bowed right after him before giving Isabella a smile, one much warmer and more genuine than her husband's.

"My King, Princess Isabella may I introduce to you my son James, he is the greatest warrior we have, very smart very quick. I am sure you will not be disappointed."

Isabella eyes went to the tall dirty blonde man who stood farther away, he was dressed fashionably and she silently wondered if he thought she was going to choose a king on his clothing? As he bowed she was pleased that at least he carried the grace of a king. When he stood their eyes met but in those few moments she felt more uncomfortable than she had all day.

"It's an honor your majesties. I am glad to be here and hope to win our hand Isabella."

She merely nodded not liking the fact that he was so bold not to address her by her title, from the corner of her eyes she was his browns eyes turn to slits and a spam of fear engulfed her before she shook her head and reminded herself se was the Princess there was no harm he could bestow on her, unless he married her.

Fear struck again and she was glad when the trio walked away.

Most of the day went by as Isabella met her suitors, from the most arrogant to the most boring of them all, each had a tale to tell and a new cheap compliment that would have left the easy, naïve girls on the market streets smile but Isabella was insulted did they think easy words would move her? All the men she met, she had heard of, even James. All the tournaments and battles they had ever embarked on were things she knew of so bragging to her was something she felt was not becoming of a royal.

The only people she many have thought half decent Sir Carlisle and Lady Esme, although they had not been blessed with a son they still came forward, their daughters had not been able to attend but they gave their best wishes.

Isabella had loved the warm smiles they gave her, the way there eyes shined when they told her of much she had grown from the last they had seen her, for a brief moment she saw Lady Esme look at the King and a message was clearly passed in that one look. She thought nothing of it and continued to look as the number of clans finally seemed to get smaller.

As evening drew they all went to the hall to feast, all the suitors were clearly measuring each other up, Isabella rolled her eyes at their antics, there were few who seemed to wish they were elsewhere for example Sir Jasper from the coast, or Sir Emmet from the Northern Borders but instead they chose to come.

Isabella liked them but she knew that for one reason or the other they had been forced into this. She jut hoped that her challenged proved to be something neither could accomplish so they could return to whomever their hearts belonged.

Finally the room grew quiet and Isabella rose from her sit at the front, she looked at all the men, she didn't pause to look at one longer than any other, fair treatment it was the first chance she was been given to show that she could be fair and just, and that was her intent.

"I am honored by all the clans showing their support, here where we stand many more have done the same as we and with pride we continue our customs. After much deliberation I have decided that there is one task I wish for all my suitors to accomplish. You shall all be tested in archery, I hope the most honorable and most worthy among you wins."

Not letting the murmurs that erupted after she had spoken she quickly left the hall and went into her chambers. She said nothing as the ladies in waiting undressed her and helped her into her sleeping gown.

It was after they had left that she let the tears fall, why was it not as easy as all the romantic tales she had read? Why among the multitude of men was there none whose gaze made her feel warm, like she was the only woman on earth? She really was doomed to end in a loveless marriage, but at least she had hope of been a great Queen.

The next morning was much brighter than the Princess had felt in a while, her eighteenth birthday neared and she dreaded the day, it was the day she would wed one of the men she met the day before, the day she would be giving her people the next King.

If her task proved to be just another failure and the wrong man won, she would have doomed not only herself but the multitudes. Today she had settled for a jade green dress that was much simpler than what she wore the day before, Isabella saw no reason she should parade in front of her people in the fields, who would not be helped in any way by what she wore.

Settling into her sit next to the King she was glad when the people who sat all around her cheered and she granted them a genuine smile and waved. A few little girls pointed at her in awe, and it warmed her heart, she hoped they would carry her in their hearts. It was a hard burden the one she carried but it was hers to hold since birth nothing could change that.

The bile in her mouth rose as she looked at the targets been set at the front, twelve was always meant to be a sacred number so why was it that the twelve boards and each man who stood in front of her there was none she could picture to become the king she had hoped would arrive.

Sir Michael from the planes more east than Forks was first to start, he had bored her terribly and although he seemed like a gentle soul she was mortified to see that he was quit the momma's boy. She had at least gotten a good laugh, but now as confidently drew his bow and readied his arrow she wondered what King would he make?

Things happened faster than she thought when his arrow flew right passed the target and out of sight. Princess Isabella let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding and decide at least he had entered with confidence.

Sir Tyler from the Southern hills had followed, he had at least managed to hit the board but so far from the centre it was clear he was already out.

One by one the men came Sir Michael was not alone in his shame, Sir Eric and Sir Demetri had also missed target. Sir Jasper had done quit impressively and hit bulls eye, although Isabella noted he looked less worried than he had been the night before.

It was after that when Sir James had also hit the bulls eye, Isabella had nearly forgotten the fear she felt in his presence, nearly but a man like him was hard to forget. Again more men also hit quite close to bulls eye including Sir Felix, Sir Alec, Sir Riley, Sir Emmet and Sir Liam.

The only other bulls eye was Sir Jacob from the Western Seas, Isabella had heard a lot in his regard but meeting actual man was far more disappointing, he was apparently a great warrior but Isabella knew that her kingdom deserved a King with more qualities, because if she went by skill, there were many of these men who would be King by the end of the day.

By now she was hoping that Sir Jasper was the one who won.

Isabella was about to give her verdict when a horse came charging into the arena, the rider was dressed in full armor and on his large black-night steed, he seemed more fictional than real. He slowed down as he reached where the King was sited.

Isabella was intrigued by the stranger who looked strong and mysterious as he got of the huge horse, she had never been one to ride and the beast was making her rethink any thought she had ever given the thought.

All eyes were intent on the stranger, as he confidently walked to the King then bowed down on one knee and proceeded to remove his helmet. All they could see was the strange color of his hair, it was brown-red but unlike Isabella it seemed to have flecks of gold in it, his hair was more bronze than brown. It was also very unruly looking, it gave the knight neither the look of been to royal but no one could claim him a commoner.

The knight was well aware of all the eyes on him but he had come with one intent and he planned to fulfill it. His arrival had been confirmed just that morning he knew his friends were glad he had made it. "Rise." The King's voice was loud, clear.

Once he was up he looked at the King and was pleased when he saw recognition in the man's eyes. "I am Sir Edward, first son of the Lion clan. I have come to honor our ways and compete, I apologize for my tardiness but complications arose."

Isabella had heard of him, the servants whispered around and of course the King's men spoke about him but she had not thought much of his absence nor the fact that he had no family left. It was all she knew of his house, her father had never told her how he lost his kin.

The King merely nodded while the Princess said nothing. Edward strode to his horse, he saw Jasper and Emmet smile at him relieved but none of them knew why he was really here, the fact that he had not come merely to help his friends but to repay a wrong done to him so long ago.

The workers were busy trying to put another target when he stopped them. He walked up to Micheal's target and shot bulls eye, as the crowd started cheering he walked to Tyler's he shot another perfect hit. Then proceeding to Eric's and Demetri's he did the same.

When he walked up to Sir Jasper's everyone held their breath the crowd even grew quieter, his emerald eyes looked at the target, his stance was one of power, Isabella noted he didn't look so arrogant when he stood there, his confidence was that of a man who understood he could lose.

He let grow of his arrow and it shot right into Jasper's arrow, and on to the bulls eye. The crowd burst with excitement but Edward barely heard them, his focus on the targets, he deliberately by passed James target and shot the others straight bulls eye. He could see James smirking clearly he thought Edward was afraid of him.

It was not the first time they had met, and from the first day they had not gotten along. Edward smirked; to win would be more satisfactory than he thought. He looked at the arrow let all his energy flow into the bow, he drew his hand back. He eyed the goal and then released the arrow, it shot right into James arrow went right through the board and hit the post at the back.

The crowd went wild and the other men started clapping, most of them did. Edward turned to see Carlisle's and Esme's faces in the crowd, regarding him in worry. He saw Jasper's and Emmet's smiles. James' scowl gave the most joy he had experienced and for the first time e turned to look at his Princess.

Isabella was shocked when his emerald eyes fell on her, everything went silent, and her face was growing warm. She almost forgot that they were in a very crowded area, she didn't want to look like a lost market girl so regaining most of her composure she stood still looking into his eyes, "he appear to have a winner."

She looked at him again. Her husband.

_**I WAS WATCHING BRAVE WHEN I JUST FELT LIKE THERE WAS SOMETHING THERE ANDI JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. SO IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ MORE THEN JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOUR INTERESTED IN THIS STORY.**_


	2. Chapter 2

ANCIENT PASSION

Chapter 2

The King paced around his chambers not able to think of a way to stop what was happening right before his eyes, again he looked at the portrait that few had seen, for what seemed to be the a thousand time. His Queen, Lady Esme, Sir Carlisle, Sir Edward, Lady Elizabeth and himself stood smiling.

It was a portrait made long before his friends passing, he could remember the day. Renee had been so thrilled to be seeing her best friends she could hardly settle down, Lady Esme was expectant and they all rejoiced. It was two months later that Elizabeth also found out about the pregnancy. It was a joyous time. King Charles could still remember training with Carlisle and Edward as they jested that one pair of their children would end up betrothed.

It was a happy time, the war was over and they all thought that happiness followed close behind, until… he shook his head not wanting to remember the events. But one thing the old King was certain about was that young Edward knew the story, Esme and Carlisle were not one to hide the facts, but Isabella had no clue. Whether it was imagination or not he saw the look in Edward's eyes. The boy was not pleased and the King had no idea what that meant for his daughter or his kingdom.

"What have I done?"

) 0)0)0)0)0)

Lady Esme looked at Edward in obvious worry, he had not expressed any desire in competing for the Princesses hand so why come totally unexpectedly? She turned to her husband and saw the frown that occupied his face, clearly she was not the only one who was not pleased with how things were been carried out.

Silently she watched as Emmet and Jasper approached Edward, with smiles on their faces, she sighed to herself, if only things were that easy, If only the only problem they faced was fear that Emmet or Jasper would wed the Princess and leave her daughters. Now she had no idea which thought held more merit. Edward's friend were oblivious to his plans, neither one knew what truly occurred behind the curtains when no one watched.

She knew the consequences of anger, revenge. The scars they all bared from the last time were still visible and now in a twist of fate, everything they worked hard to hide was suddenly coming out in the open. Not able to hold herself back Esme stood and walked up to Edward. Her face showed none of the worry she had, not bothering to excuse herself the young men easily cleared the way for her. A few greeted while others even bowed.

Not caring for the others she moved to Edward who bowed as soon as he saw her, Emmet and Jasper did the same. She gave a small gentle smile before she motioned for him to follow as soon as they were far enough than no one could hear she turned to him in anger.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing as our customs ask of us my Lady, I see no fault what upsets you?"

"You jest! At a time like this? Have you no shame? Or is it merely your nature to forget all laws and rules and do something this low? The Princess deserves none of your anger; neither do the kingdom and its people… why are you doing this? Revenge? Do you think it will bring them back?"

"ENOUGH! You think I cannot be King? It is clearly a position where all can sit, just look at our King. I have spoken nothing of hurting the Princess but my revenge I will seek it till the end of time… you will not be able to convince me otherwise. And I suggest as your future King you learn how to properly address me."

He turned leaving her as she stared at him while he walked way. When she and Carlisle had decided to tell him the truth they had never expected for him to be so angry and vengeful… now he was soon to be King and they would all rest on his mercy.

) 0)0)0)0)0)

Isabella watched in anxiety while Edward walked up to her, she hadn't spoken to him yet and had no idea what to expect from the mysterious man. She looked towards his direction, although she saw nothing not even him. She could feel her mind going a mile an hour, if she ever admitted she was sure many of her tutors would remind her she had done her duty, now her work was to listen to her husband.

But who was this husband? She had no idea.

She blinked when she heard a velvet voice, when she looked up she saw Edward was closer than she thought, blushing at having been caught day dreaming. The music was soft and pleasant to the ears. Isabella watched as very one left the dance floor and walked to the side ready to see the couple dance. She hated dancing, she wasn't very graceful on her feet and it showed most as she danced.

Still avoiding Edward's eyes she merely left him lead her to the dance floor. As she spun around she was finally forced to look at him when his hands went to her back and held her other hand, her own hand was on his shoulder. She was instantly mesmerized by the most emerald green eyes she had seen. Her breath caught and for a moment she stopped moving causing her to stumble.

Sir Edward easily caught her, as he silently chuckled, making her blush. "Be careful Princess." His voice was smooth, soft soothing and she was instantly calmed. She blushed even deeper when she realized that she liked how he caught her. With much more grace than she had, Sir Edward pulled her back up and they continued dancing across the room.

Maybe she could actually find a good marriage with Sir Edward. Isabella expected no fairy tale romance but would it please her if at the very least she could be a friend and comfortable companion to her husband.

Maybe there was hope.

Edward had one goal in mind that night, he would woo the Princess, treat her with at most respect. His plans highly depended on her been on his side or at the very least having her doubt any accusations that would be thrown his way. Despite his mission he didn't plan to make the Princess assume he harbored feeling for her. On the contrary, Edward knew from past mistakes that falling in love with your wife was merely tying the noose of the rope you would hang by.

If the Princess were to feel anything for him in the future, he would merely let her be, if she confessed it he would nod then act as if nothing had occurred… after all she was a woman was it not there tendency to feel emotions that held no logic? He had to admit the prospect of her feeling for him was something to rejoice, for it meant her loyalties were guaranteed.

His choices were never because of his revenge, no Edward was sure even if he had to wed another, he would still choose not to have petty feelings. As they danced he watched her in wonder, he had to admit she was as every bit as beautiful as was rumored. The most innocent brown doe eyes he had ever seen, he was sure they were the same color as her father's. Many claimed it showed how much the Princess inherited from the King, but that didn't please Edward.

Anything that was said about the King was lies. He had never cared for the people and he would do all he wanted to get what he wanted, Edward was sure of it. He would bring justice back; he would ensure that all crimes were answered for. Looking back at the young woman in his arms he could no longer see the innocence, no a vile man like Charles could never have brought any innocence into the world.

Having clearly defined what he had arrived to do Edward close down all emotions; his place in society was not to feel but think and act. Isabella was merely a pawn, a small insignificant piece of the puzzle; maybe after all was done he would send her to the abbey. He had no plans of bedding his bride; he would not take that from her. After all if he was successful she would lose everything.

Isabella was instantly shocked by how cold his eyes went, and then blank. She had never felt that much fear for any, even James whose look was one of a man who wanted to do the wrong thing and get his way at all costs could not compare. She had been allowed around court long enough that she had seen that face.

A man had killed his neighbor in cold blood, when he stood among the multitude he merely said he did it to protect the man's poor wife and young children who were beaten every day. The man had no family of his own but he was very sure of his claims. He would not deny the accusation nor would he ask for forgiveness, he truly believed his actions were acceptable in the eyes of the lord. He was hanged days after, yet he died believing it was his divine right to do as he had.

That was the look she saw, and it frightened her, men who had that mentality were not easy to sway. But who would have warranted such feeling from him?

"Will you tell me exactly why you choose to be King?" if she did not ask then, it would haunt her forever. It was a bold question, she knew that but she still had to know.

Edward raised a brow at her question; he was slightly impressed that she did not look away when he met her gaze. She was truly determined to know the truth it appeared. He merely looked at her with the same expressionless he had mastered.

"That Princess is nothing that should concern you."

_**SORRY ITS SHORTER, AND I UPDATED LATE, BUT I WILL UPDATE ON SATURDAY SUNDAY PROMISE... SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_


End file.
